


Drunken Trashmouth

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Sleepovers, Swearing, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: Richie shows up at Eddie's place completely drunk. (Just a quick little oneshot)





	Drunken Trashmouth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning. This isn't completely proof-read. There may be mistakes. I apologize ahead of times. I finished this at like 1AM, alright?

It was half-past eleven. Sonia Kaspbrak was still away at her sister's house, which left Eddie home alone. His mother had told him she'd be returning sometime throughout the late night to the early morning which meant no secret sleepovers. So, Eddie sat in his bedroom by the window and watched the moonlit sky with a bored expression plastered over his face.

"This sucks" Eddie mumbled to the quiet room around him. He couldn't sleep. He spent half of his day asleep. Was it due to being tired? No. He was just enjoying the fact that he actually could without his mother checking in on him and forcing him to get out of bed. He really enjoyed it but now? Now he regretted it. 

Eddie turned to his small radio and turned it on. He scanned through the stations and listened to the awkward static and clustered music that overlapped until he finally stopped on a station he recognized. Soft rock played through the speakers and his fingers instantly started to tap along to the music. 

He turned back to the window. As his gaze made it to the glass, his body jumped and a terrified screech made its way through his parted lips. Just outside his window, a face stared back at him. It took a second for his mind to register the familiarity of the boy staring at him through the glass. Richard Tozier. Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed the window open.

"You almost gave me a damn heart attack" Eddie snapped. His mouth closed as the whiff of alcohol made it into his nose. Eddie's eyebrows lowered and he gazed over his best friend. Richie's eyes were tinted red and half closed while a goofy grin spread over his face.

"Sorry, Eds!" Richie's words slurred together while his hands fumbled to grab the inside of the window. Eddie quickly grabbed Richie's arms and helped him inside, very well knowing the boy would fall back out onto the ground if he didn't.

"Are you-... Are you drunk?" Eddie stared at Richie in half disbelief. 

"Are YOU drunk?" Richie laughed and shoved his scrawny finger toward Eddie's annoyed face. "I'm as sober as a...something sober" his laughs turned into little chuckles as he made his way over to the bed.

"That's bullshit" Eddie sighed heavily. "Where the hell did you get alcohol?"

"I crashed a party" Richie shrugged casually and fell over onto the bed with a grunt following his actions. "I mean, not really. She knew I was comin' but if I say I crashed it-... Boy, do I sound fuckin' cool"

"You don't sound cool either way" Eddie closed the window and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes never left Richie. "Are you stupid? And why are you even here? My mother would freak"

"Your mother would be BEGGING me to go back to her bedroom, Eds" Richie laughed harder and held his arms over his stomach. Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Anyway, Spaghetts, I'm here because I was such a good, good boy!"

"Clearly not Richie, you're drunk"

"Hey, I was offered a ride home. I took that shit instead of driving myself!" 

"And you're here why?"

"Oh, yeah, so-" Richie sat up and his eyes struggled to focus on Eddie's still annoyed face. "So this guy that was driving, right? He was fuckin' wasted Eds. Wasted! This fucker was drivin' drunk!-.. Aw, your grumpy face looks so damn cute, Eds. Anyway, so yeah he was drunk. I was like hell no! And I made this dude pull over and I got my ass out of that car" Richie smiled proudly. "Just down the street too" Richie threw his arm out to point in the direction he thought the car had stopped. Eddie sighed.

"Well, that was good of you to get out of the car" Eddie frowned. "You could have died, Richie" 

"Duh! That's why I got my ass out of there! Be proud of me, Eddie Spaghetti" Richie whined needily and reached his arms out toward Eddie. Eddie pushed his arms away and shook his head. 

"You need water and something to eat. And I need to figure out how to get your ass home" Eddie ran his fingers through his hair as he walked toward his bedroom door. "Stay here" he looked back at Richie "please if Mom comes home and sees you... I'll be in the hospital for life" 

"I got you, Eds. Stay put" Richie replied with a snort. He pointed at the bed underneath him. "You'll find me right here!"

"Thank you" Eddie chuckled barely and shook his head. He walked out of the room, closed the door, and made his way to the kitchen quietly. He had to hurry. He quickly grabbed the bread and tossed the loaf onto the counter then moved over to the fridge. He grabbed the strawberry jelly from the door and backed up to the counter. He carefully fished out a knife from the drawer and took the peanut butter down from a cupboard above his head. 

He made a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Richie and one for himself. He then put everything away and grabbed a few bottles of water. He carried the plate with the sandwiches stacked upon it carefully with one hand while balancing the bottles of water in the same arm as he walked back to his room. 

As he neared his room, he expected to hear Richie. Whether it was him talking to nothing, falling over something, or even turning the music up. But instead, he heard nothing. Eddie hurried more toward his room and opened the door. Just as Richie said he would, he was still sitting in the same place. 

As soon as Richie saw Eddie enter the room, a smile grew on his pale sunken face. Eddie smiled too and held the bottles of water out to him. 

"I told you I'd still be here, Eds" Richie grinned and took the bottles from him clumsily. 

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you. Now quit calling me that" Eddie took his sandwich off the top of the stack then held the plate out to Richie. "Don't be getting any damn crumbs on my bed. Sit on the floor"

Richie groaned loudly but complied with the order. He slid down the side of the bed and landed on the floor with a light thud. He laughed and took the plate from Eddie and set it on the floor beside him. He dropped a bottle onto the floor then struggled to get the other one open. His face scrunched up with genuine concentration. He glared at the bottle and fought with it some more. Eddie just grinned and ate his sandwich, letting Richie struggle.

"Did you fuckin' glue it!?" Richie gasped dramatically. Richie lifted the bottle to his face to inspect the cap. He turned the bottle slowly to spy anything keeping the cap on the bottle. Eddie rolled his eyes and knelt down beside Richie. He carefully placed his sandwich back on top of Richie's and took the bottle from him.

"I didn't" Eddie replied simply. One smooth twist and the cap was off. Richie stared at him as if he was some sort of wizard.

"I definitely loosened that shit" Richie mumbled before taking the bottle back and moving it to his lips.

"Sure ya did, Trashmouth" Eddie teased. Richie rolled his eyes and started to chug the water down but Eddie carefully stopped him. "Drink it slower. You'll get sick and if you get sick in my room, I'll throw you out that window" Richie grinned but did as he was told. Eddie went back to eating his PB&J. As Richie drank his water, he sneakily reached an arm out toward Eddie while he was distracted by eating. He lifted his fingers to Eddie's cheek and before he could argue, pinched the boy's face and tugged.

"You're so damn cute" Richie teased with a wide smirk. Eddie swatted at Richie's hand and glared at him for a reply. Richie laughed hysterically and leaned back against the bed. He ate his sandwiches in silence after that with an occasional giggle. Eddie really didn't want to get him talking anymore so he didn't ask what any of the giggles were for. He even tried to avoid eye contact at all costs. He trusted Richie but him being drunk made him nervous.

They ate their food and Richie slowly drank down the first bottle of water. Everything was going fine enough. Eddie still had no idea how to get Richie home since he didn't have his license and didn't have a car. He knew he could call one of his friends but it was so late and he didn't want to get anybody in trouble. So, he was stuck with Richie. 

Richie was easy to entertain anyway. When a song that Richie knew would come on the radio, he'd start singing his heart out with every voice he knew to use. He'd try to dance but end up back on the floor from tripping over his own feet. He seemed addicted to trying to grab Eddie's cheeks any chance he'd get. It only led to Eddie smacking him and shoving him away. 

Eddie actually found himself having fun while watching the drunk idiot try to do various things. He especially found it funny when Richie tried to sit on the bed and completely missed by a few feet and fell straight to the floor. They both erupted in heavy laughter. The laughter only lasted until Eddie heard Sonia's car pull up in the driveway. Eddie's fell silent and his eyes widened. His throat felt as though it would close any second.

"Shit" Eddie muttered. He quickly got up and ran to the window to peek out. He watched as his mother got out of the car. He quickly ducked away from the window and looked over at Richie.

"What's up, Eds? My wife home?" He asked with a devious grin and deep breaths to calm himself after his laughing fit.

"Shut the fuck up Richie. We're going to get caught!" Eddie hissed. He quickly tiptoed to the light switch and flicked the light off. 

"Ha! Eds! If your mom was my wife then I'd be your daddy" his voice flooded with a teasing tone. Eddie rolled his eyes and whined softly. "Oh was that a good whine?"

"Richie, that was a 'I want to kill you' whine. If I fucking get caught, my mom will literally put us both in the hospital!"

"Okay, okay. I'll uh... I'll hide! Under your bed" Richie started to turn around to crawl under the bed. Due to the lights being off, he only succeeded in hitting his head against the bed. "Ow! Fuck"

"Oh my god, that'll never work. Get in my damn closet" Eddie quickly grabbed Richie under the arm and lifted him to his feet. He led the drunk mess to his closet and opened the door for him. "I swear Richie, you need to stay absolutely silent. Please" 

"I will, Eds... Shhhh... I will" Richie gently patted Eddie's cheek before moving further into the closet and lowering himself down to a sitting position. Eddie sighed heavily and shut the door. He hid the plate and bottles before quickly climbing into his bed and sinking under the covers. He listened to his mother's footsteps walk up the stairs and forced his eyes shut.

Sonia walked into the room and took a quick glance around the dark room before looking at Eddie's small frame. 

"Eddiebear?" She whispered. "I saw your light on, dear" Eddie gulped.

"Y-Yeah, mom. I just needed to use the bathroom. I'm going back to sleep" he made his voice sound as tired as he could. "I'm glad you're home" 

"I've missed you" she walked to the side of the bed and leaned over to kiss her son's forehead. "I'll tell you all about the trip in the morning" she moved her hand through his hair once before turning back toward the bedroom door.

"Alright, love you mommy" he forced a yawn then rolled over and relaxed. Sonia shut the door and left for her own room. Eddie counted her steps and waited to hear her own bedroom door close. He sighed softly in relief and quickly threw the blankets off from his body. He tiptoed over to his closet and opened the door very carefully.

He turned the closet light on and looked in to find Richie fast asleep, curled up on the floor. Eddie smiled to himself and carefully placed the bottle of water that was left over just inside the door after loosening the cap for him. He also placed a blanket over the sleeping boy's body and very carefully slid a pillow under his head. 

"Goodnight Richie" he whispered before he shut the door and went back to his bed. He stared at the dark ceiling and took a very deep breath. "Please let this work" he mumbled to the air before he too fell asleep.

Eddie woke up early the next morning for good after waking up every hour or so to check on Richie. He followed the pattern though as he did through the whole night. He climbed out from under his covers and walked toward the closet door. He listened for any movement around the house before he opened the closet door. Eddie looked in at Richie who was still passed out.

Eddie smiled to himself lightly but then his eyebrows raised as he noticed Richie's shirt was gone. His eyes moved over Richie's bare chest with confusion. But, as Eddie's eyes neared Richie's waist and found more bare skin, his eyes widened and he forced his gaze away from the sight. 

"He's...Oh my god, he's naked?" Eddie mumbled to himself and shook his head. "Drunks, I swear to god" he sighed heavily and shut the closet door again.

Eddie went along with his morning as he needed to due to his mother being home. He sat with her for breakfast and talked about her trip to her sister's house. Did he care? No. But conversations were important. Well, at least they were to Sonia. Eddie would excuse himself any chance he could to go check on Richie.

Richie didn't wake until after noon. Eddie was sitting on his bed with the closet door half open so he could catch Richie as soon as he'd wake up. He made sure to secure the blanket over his body, of course. Richie had lifted his head a few times and looked around. But he went right back to sleep once his head would fall back down onto the pillow. Eddie even tried to wake him a few times but Richie wouldn't give in at all.

Eventually, though, he started to wake. Eddie looked over to watch him. Richie's eyes slowly opened and his face formed to a confused expression. He looked around the closet a bit before looking down at himself and then over at Eddie. Eddie slowly moved a finger to his lips to warn Richie to stay as quiet as he could.

"Why the hell am I in your closet?" Richie whispered as he sat up and looked down at himself. "Wait, why the hell am I in your closet naked?" Richie's eyes widened a bit as he looked over at Eddie again. 

"Guess that's what happens when you get drunk" Eddie shrugged and moved his legs over the side of the bed to face Richie. "Just keep yourself covered, would ya?" 

"I was at a party. How the fuck did I get here?" Richie ran his fingers through his messy hair and stretched his tired lanky body.

"Guess some drunk guy was driving you home? And you refused to ride so you got out and walked here?" Eddie shrugged. "I fed you, gave you water, and made you go to sleep. You were pretty entertaining though"

"Huh" Richie nodded slowly. "Thanks, Eds. Did I do a little strip tease for ya?" He moved his eyebrows in a wave motion while he gestured to his blanket covered body. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather die than see that, Trashmouth. But no, you didn't. You stripped when you were in there sleeping" 

"Well, that's not the story I'm telling the others" Richie shrugged and stood up. He held the blanket over his body for Eddie's sake even though Richie really didn't care who he flashed any other time.

"I'll kill you, Tozier" Eddie threatened but it only made Richie chuckle. Richie looked around for his clothes and picked each article of clothing up before walking to the bathroom with an overly dramatic strut.

"Don't be looking at my ass" Richie teased.

"Trust me, I'm not" Eddie shook his head and waited for Richie to enter the bathroom. He got up and cleaned up the closet by folding blankets and putting things away. Richie got dressed and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush he kept there. He then walked out and threw his arms around Eddie's smaller body.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Dr. Kaspbrak" Richie hummed into Eddie's ear softly. Eddie gulped and a light blush tinted his cheeks. 

"Yeah, yeah. You were an alright patient I guess" Eddie smiled and chuckled gently. He looked up at Richie who smirked at him. "Just don't make this a habit"

"The drinking or me coming over late at night to get some Eddie lovin'?" Richie winked.

"Both. I'm sick of your face" Eddie pushed Richie away playfully toward the window. "Now get out before mom catches us"

"Fine, fine. Quarry later?" He leaned against the half-open window and looked over at Eddie. 

"Sure" Eddie smiled and nodded his head. 

"See ya then, Spaghetti boy" he blasted his finger guns before climbing out the window. Eddie carefully shut it once Richie was out and watched the boy walk off. A smile slowly formed to his face.

"I hate that boy" Eddie mumbled to the air. But he knew that wasn't quite the case.


End file.
